Coping A Sequel
by AshenWolf
Summary: Sequel Teaser to "Coping". Wherein Remus becomes aware of Harry's mortal peril and tries to save a dyingdead Harry Potter. This is just a teaser for now! I hope to have the whole thing out soon! R & R please! 122304. Happy Hols!


**Disclaimer:** All things pertaining to the wonderful world of Harry Potter obviously doesn't belong to me. All characters and/or basic plots belong to the amazing, even richer then the Queen of England, J.K. Rowling and anyone else she has signed with.

**Title:**Coping A Sequel (working title…)  
  
**Authoress:** AshenWolf

**Rating:** Pg-13

**Warnings:** Spoilers for OotP, character death (or is there…?), mentions of blood, and major Angst.

**Pairings:** None

**A/N:** Hi guys and gals! I'd just like to thank everyone who reviewed "Coping". You all made my day(s). lol. I was told to write a sequel and I know it has been like over four months, but I've decided to at least try. I just couldn't really think of a way to write one. This isn't the whole story y'all! It is basically just a teaser. I hope you like it…of what little of it there is anyway. . Y'all please read and review and give me feedback and ideas if you want. I'm always open to new things and you may very will make a comment that changes the whole outcome of the story, so review! Thanks again to all of the reviewers! Thanks: **Darth Kottaram****, vanilja****, cookielover87, ****SarahLucey, ****DARKMARK33LV****, Manutjuh, ****Realm of darkness****, Savoy Truffle****, Riversong, and phoenix11.** You don't know how much I appreciate it! Oh and if anyone has any suggestions for a better title, please tell me!

On with the show...  
**  
"Coping A Sequel" Teaser…  
**  
**Narrator's PoV**

There was an unearthly silence in the cold, stale air of the small run-down cottage. The silence was so overwhelming that an insistent, nagging ringing could be heard by all those who would only listen. Shadows danced ardently inside the one room on which we have chosen to focus our attentions on. The only movement that could be discerned other then the invigorating ballet of shadows, was that of the steady rising of a man's chest. Moonlight made its way through thick windows to cast its soft glow upon the contours of his face. The silence, though eerie, brought a sense of peace to the atmosphere, that had not been felt for many of the years in this man's life.

Unbeknownst to our peaceful sleeper, his tranquility would soon be shattered. The sleeper's eyes suddenly scrunched tightly together and his handsome face grimaced in pain, before he suddenly shot up like a bat out of hell. A deep gasp was heard and the shadows waltz seemed to stop as if in wonder before resuming their hypnotizing dance. The man's amber eyes darted around in obvious alarm and fear before a soft, whispered "Harry" could be heard.

The man, one Remus John Lupin, quickly threw the thin, moth eaten covers from his wiry person and raced frantically across the small space to his writing desk. Drawer after small wooden drawer came out of its hiding place before he finally found what he had been seeking: a small golden snitch, about 5 times smaller then an actual one, residing on a fine golden chain.

Not even thinking of pausing to change into something more presentable then a pair of pale gray sleep pants and a white undershirt, he quickly put the emergency port-key around his bare neck, grabbed his wand, and muttered the activation key: "Prongslet".

Where there was once a frantic, sparsely clothed figure, was now empty space. The tree and its many limbs, continued to conduct its small ballet as the soundless wind of the outdoors raged. The ghostly silence that had been interrupted just moments before resumed its monotonous tone and the same adamant ringing persisted to be heard. Of course, it could only be heard by those who could hear over the deviant stillness the dark night had chosen to befall over the diminutive, humble abode.

**12/23/04 **

**Happy Holidays all the way from South Texas, U.S.A.!**  
(Hey! That kind of rhymes! I'm quite hyper right now. - AW)**  
**

Thanks once again**Darth Kottaram, ****vanilja****, cookielover87, ****SarahLucey****, DARKMARK33LV, ****Manutjuh, ****Realm of darkness, ****Savoy Truffle****, Riversong, and phoenix11. **


End file.
